A Different Path Chosen
by sspeck123
Summary: What if things have turned out differently for the clans? If Squirrelflight chose Ashfur over Brambleclaw, if Firestar and Scourge swapped roles? Ideas are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Ideas Needed! Working on stories now, but might take a few weeks to complete. Please send in ideas to help! Anything that could seriously change/impact the Clans! Thanks! Also this is my first FanFiction on this website, so I'm a little bit confused, please be patient! **

_~Sspeck_


	2. If Bluefur had defended Tiny

**Hi all! So this short story is just what the title says- If Bluefur had defended Tiny. Most of us know that (possible spoilers for The Rise of Scourge) Tigerstar (paw at that time) had been encouraged by Thistleclaw to beat up Tiny the kittypet. Blue fur had watched and eventually put her foot (paw?) down and told them that was enough. But what if she did more than that? This is my scenario of what would have happened if Bluefur had defended him. *Note that I did not read the manga myself, so if everything isn't correct please forgive me :D My resources were the wiki and youtube episodes. )**

Tiny bounded out from the twoleg fence, his legs aching to run, his mind needing to get away from Socks and Ruby. His eyes darted around, hoping he would find something to do. He saw a roughly made pathway which led deeper into the forest. He raced for it, wanting to leave his dreaded littermates. _What did I ever do to them? Nothing! And they- they treat me like dirt, just because I'm smaller! Well not anymore, the twolegs won't drown me, Ruby and Socks won't bully me, and I'll be free. _His collar jingled as he trotted deeper into the woods. A flash of fur darted through the bushes. _What? Was that a- _He froze when he saw two gleaming amber eyes. Tiny's eyes doubled in size when he saw a flash of claws, glinting in the sun filtering through the leaves. _The- the forest cats? No! They can't be here..._ Two large toms stomped out of the undergrowth, along with a blue-gray she-cat.

"Well, well, well, it looks like some kittypet strayed from their twoleg den." The large gray and white tom mewed. "What a pity." He smirked.

The blue-gray she-cat shuffled her paws as she mewed,

"It's just a kit. Tell him to leave and lets get a move on." She said sharply. The white and gray tom looked utterly disgusted as he scanned Tiny, head to tail.

"No, Bluefur, a trespasser is a trespasser. He should be," he started to meow,"disciplined." he finished. His cold yellowy orange eyes narrowed. The claws on his paws started to peek out, hungry for a fight.

"Thistleclaw no," Bluefur hissed at the bulky tom, "The warrior code states that we have to help kits in danger, so why should you be able to hurt one?" As the two cats bickered, Tiny thought about whether or not he should run. He decided against it, the dark brown tom was staring at him with malice. _What are they gonna do to me? I have to get away. I have to run. I have to!_

"Tigerpaw, what do you think about all this?" Thistleclaw said. Without a moments hesitation the tabby tom replied,

"I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson about warriors, and boundaries, and how filthy crowfood like him shouldn't be able to step paw in the forest!" He hissed out, unsheathing his claws. _They're huge!_ Tiny thought as his mind went numb from fear. _They could tear me to shreds..._ Tiny was shaking. There was no escape. No escape.

"Well, Tigerpaw. Do what you must." Thistleclaw growled. Tigerpaw smiled cruelly, his claws sharp and hardened. He edged closer to Tiny, and with each pawstep, Tiny felt himself feel smaller and smaller. The young tabby cat suddenly slashed his face, leaving red claw marks against his dark fur. His nerves exploded in pain and it was as if he could still feel the sharp claws dragging along his face. Tiny attempted to bolt, but the apprentice grabbed him by the scruff and yanked him across the ground. He raised his paw for another blow, when a flurry of gray fur flew through the air. _What? What was tha- _Tiny started to think, when he saw the blueish cat _Bluefur I think_ pinning Tigerpaw to the ground, snarling.

_"_Get off of me Bluefur!" He snarled angerly.

"Bluefur! Off my apprentice!" Thistleclaw also hissed, raising a paw ready to knock the smaller cat off. She swiftly nipped at the white warrior and gave Tigerpaw a good blow on the ear. She calmly leapt off him, nudging Tiny towards the safe twoleg walls. Tiny wanted to run, but his paws felt like rocks.

"Go! Hurry up kittypet!" Bluefur meowed sharply. Tiny finally came to his senses when he saw the enraged eyes of Tigerpaw, and the shadows of Thistleclaw, and bolted towards his home. When he crawled under the fence, he glanced through the slots in the boards, and saw the blue cat with blood smudges along her coat, as Thistleclaw scraped her leg. He then hissed an insult, yelling at Bluefur, and swished his tail in anger. Tiny wished he were bigger so he could help her in return. The she-cat swiped at Thistleclaw one last time, before she stormed off into the woods, the two toms angrily following.

"I'll never forget. I'll never forget." Tiny told himself, thanking the she-cat named Bluefur with all his life. He was too scared to leave the two-legs, and desperately needed the comfort of his mother. _But the two-legs, and the river..._ Tiny shook his head. His own mother said that forest cats were cruel and evil. Yet, the very same type of cat had saved him from near death. _Ruby can't be right. Mom was wrong, why would Ruby be right? _He trudged closer to the door. Quince happened to look outside to see her son bloody and bruised. Her eyes widened in horror and she leapt out the door. Tiny was still debating whether or not he should leave. He hated it here, but the forest cats would surely kill him if he went back._ Where to go?_ Tiny thought with his mind spinning.

"Tiny!" Quince yowled. "Oh Tiny! What happened? Are you okay? Come here, we need to see the vet." She said with hysteria clinging to her voice. She delicately tugged on his collar leading him inside. _What's happening? What's happening? What is happening? _Tiny kept thinking. Quince tucked him snugly into his bed after licking his wounds clean. She cuddled up next to her son, still feeling edgy. With a pang, he suddenly realized that his mother did love him.

**So how was it? Too long, too short? I hope it turned out okay, I started to rush a the end. Anyways, next chapter's gonna be about if Ivypool was the third to the prophecy instead of Dovewing (Thank you Stream that Flows Around Rock. That really helped.)  
**


	3. If Ivypool(paw) was the Third

**Pretty self explanatory, so basically this is what might of happened if Ivy had powers instead of Dovewing. It's only when she first gains her power. What will her power be? Read on!**

**But thank you, you guys! I was so excited that my first EVER story was actually getting viewed. Updates probably won't be so quick though, with school and all. I'll try to write as fast as possible! :D R&amp;R! New ideas always welcome!**

***Note that once again I'm not this far into the series, so... yeah. It's okay though cause I already know all the spoilers... :) Oh that reminds me, some small spoilers for the Fourth Apprentice. Okay, I'll stop typing the boring intro now.**

Ivypaw stretched her limbs out, her eyes flaring at her sister Dovepaw. Why did SHE get all the congratulations and why did SHE always get praised?_ It's not fair! I still caught some prey, I did something! _Ivypaw angrily stomped off into the apprentice den. She lay in a shadowy area near the entrance, but off to the side. Her dark blue eyes flashed in a contorted mixture of jealousy and envy. _She's taking all of the praise that could could be mine! Why doesn't anyone notice me? Why..._ Ivypaw wanted to think about something else. She had to, she hated this feeling! To take her mind off things she stared at a small pebble in camp. It was nothing special, just a small insignificant pebble.

"Just like me..." Ivypaw mumbled to herself. _It's not fair! Why does Dovepaw get to do everything? Why does she get to go on a special mission and not me? _The small apprentice flopped onto her side and thought, _Hopefully Cinderheart will give me the rest of the day off from apprentice duties, and I can just try to get over this anger..._ Ivypaw closed her eyes and drifted off into a nap. Soon she began to dream. She was in a bright forest. Ivypaw was in a whirl of floating objects. Twigs, leaves, rocks, and more forest items swirled around the tabby cat. A gray mottled she-cat formed in the darkness. She opened her mouth and rasped, "_After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will rest on a pool of ivy." _The mysterious cat seemed to dissolve back into the darkness. Ivypaw wanted to call her back and ask what was happening, but abruptly woke up.

"What just happened?" she asked herself._  
_

"Ivypaw! We need to train!" Cinderheart meowed to the white and gray she-cat. Reluctantly, Ivypaw had to leave the thoughts on the dream behind. _I really don't want to do this... _The day progressed, and after being scolded, kicking a pebble, and being scolded again, Ivypaw was about to battle train. As the day ended, Ivypaw trudged to the apprentice den. She fell into her nest and fell asleep fast. When morning came, Ivypaw woke up surprisingly early. The sun was hardly up, and camp was quiet and had a drowsy feeling. The camp guard was even starting to fall asleep. The she-cat decided to take a walk in the forest, the dream from the day before still haunting her memories. She lay on the forest ground and stared at a rock. She was thinking about everything, and focusing hard. Heartbeats later, the rock twitched slightly. Ivypaw blinked in confusion. _Did that... no, it couldn't have. I'm seeing things. _The apprentice gazed at the rock just to make sure. Sure enough, It moved and shifted. Ivypaw nearly jumped back in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes!

"Okay, weird..." she thought aloud. Suddenly a thought bloomed in her head. _What if it was me? _Her mind jumped to the dream, where objects where flying in the air. _What if that was a sign? A sign telling me I have a talent or something. _She concentrated on the stone hard, and at the peak of her focus the rock levitated off the ground. Ivypaw seemed less surprised now that she had an idea of what was happening. She tried focusing even harder and used all the will she had to move the rock around. It floated and glided in the air and moved to wherever she wanted it to.

"This is amazing!" she mewed in awe. She felt giddy and ecstatic from her new found power. She grabbed a cluster of leaves and pulled them off of the trees with her telekinesis. She lazily tossed them to the forest floor. She wrangled a plethora of forest items, and after a few minutes the silver tabby wrenched a branch off of a tree and swirled it around in the air, having complete control of it as it floated in midair.

"What in the name of StarClan is that!?" a voice sounded behind her. She whirled around, still holding the branch, and saw Lionblaze with his fur bristling.

"Lionblaze, I can explain!" she mewed quickly. She saw his eyes change from shock, to something like realization. _What's he thinking right now? _she wondered.

"Ivypaw we need to see Jayfeather." the golden tom said hurriedly, nudging her to camp.

"No, I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking!" she meowed back. _He thinks I'm going nuts or something! That's why he's taking me to Jayfeather. _

"No, it's okay I understand. Trust me, my brother and I will explain everything." Lionblaze replied. Moments later the gray tom along with his brother, told the small apprentice all about the prophecy.

"It's okay if you feel... overwhelmed. But it's your destiny, you hold the power of the stars in your paws." Jayfeather finished. It was a lot to take in, but Ivypaw took it surprisingly well.

"Really? Wow! What do I do though?" the silver and white tabby asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. StarClan wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't ready." Lionblaze answered. She nodded her head and felt a little tired. _Telekinesis really takes the energy out of you. _The apprentice decided to take a small nap.

Later her sister, Dovepaw, told Ivypaw about a strange dream she had, about a meadow and a golden brown tom named Hawkfrost.

"He sounds pretty okay, I guess." Ivypaw told her sister.

"I guess." Dovepaw agreed.

**I hope it was okay. I would really enjoy some writing tips, like pacing and other stuff. I had to re-write this three times, which got frustrating compared to my first chapter which I wrote in one sitting. Thanks for reading, and sorry if there are inconsistencies. **


	4. If Bluestar lived (Part 1)

**Okay, so I thought this sounded like an okay idea to try. It's if Bluestar lived to see the battle with BloodClan, and didn't die when she fell into the gorge. Cheers to the reviewer who suggested this.**

Tigerstar was ready to see Fireheart die. He held him down, ready for the dogs he trained to kill the flame colored warrior. Meanwhile, Bluestar was sprinting to help her deputy. She saw the big, menacing dog nearing up on him. _It's now, or never._ She thought as she quickly closed the gap between her and the dog. With one final stride, she leapt at the dog, catching it by surprise. He gave a startled yelp as the blue-gray she-cat rammed into his side. Fireheart watched in horror as his leader toppled over the edge of the gorge with the snarling dog. He flew toward the gorge and launched himself into the water, almost immediately regretting it. His limbs flailed around the turbulent waters as he tried to find Bluestar. He saw two figures paddling towards him. Teeth bit on his scruff and he felt himself being pulled to the shore. Bluestar was there, breathing heavily. Fireheart was confused until he saw the two RiverClan cats shaking water off of their sleek, glossy fur. When he gained his bearings, he bent over Bluestar, hoping that she was still alive.

"My... my kits. Thank you." she mumbled softly. The RiverClanners, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, looked bewildered.

"What? Who-" Stonefur started to say.

"You, Stonefur, and you Mistyfoot." Bluestar mewed quietly. Fireheart grew anxious. _How are they going to react? _He thought nervously. He decided to explain to the two warriors, because Bluestar was still trying to catch her breath. He took a deep breath in himself, and managed to stutter,

"She's your mother. She had you with Oakheart, but had to give you up to RiverClan." He continued on explaining to the two gray cats about everything. At first, they seemed like it was unbelievable. They shook their heads in disbelief. Then, they seemed slightly angered, then saddened, then a look of understanding came over them. Bluestar begged for their forgiveness, still heaving in air. The three cats shared tongues. Afterwards, Fireheart led Bluestar back to camp, relieved to see that she was able to walk. After a long stay in the medicine cat den, Bluestar seemed like her old self. Unfortunately, unease stilll pricked at his pelt. He settled down to go to bed, feeling sick with the knowledge that Tigerstar was still loose. When his mind was flooded with darkness from the deep sleep, he dreamed of StarClan. The deputy stood up, to meet some starry colored cats. Lionheart, Brindleface, and a few others were in the moonlit clearing. They seemed troubled.

"Is something wrong?" Fireheart mewed with nervousness. Lionheart padded over to the fiery pelted deputy. His voice sounded ominous and looming.

"Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest." he rasped. The stench of blood overwhelmed Fireheart, and he felt like he was drowning before he woke with a start. He shook wildly in fear. _What?! What does that even mean? _He thought. Over the next few days, numerous things happened. Darkstripe was exiled, Sorrelkit nearly died, Lostface was given the name Brightheart, and Tigerstar met with WindClan and ThunderClan to propose a scheme to join all clans together.

"We would become one powerful clan in the forest, too strong to stop." Tigerstar mewed confidently. "I've also recruited this cat named Scourge to aid us, along with the rest of his clan, BloodClan." he added. Scourge was quite the sight, with his small figure and collar with jagged teeth in it. Fireheart stood in for Bluestar, who was still recovering, and disagreed along with WindClan. He finally told all the cats the truth about Tigerstar. He told them all that he killed multiple cats, and tried to kill Bluestar with a pack of vicious dogs.

"Tigerstar is an evil killer, and should be driven out of the forest!" he finished, feeling strong. Scourge narrowed his eyes at the brown tabby cat.

"You'll regret that, you piece of crowfood!" Tigerstar hissed. "BloodClan attack!" He yowled. Not a cat moved.

"Tigerstar, these are my cats to control. Not yours." Scourge hissed coldly. Tigerstar seemed astonished that a small cat like Scourge would talk back to him, and Fireheart didn't blame him. Tigerstar leapt at the small black tom, claws unsheathed. In two movements, Scourge clawed at the leader, who was killed 9 times in a row, dead. BloodClan declared that the clans would need to move away, or fight. They returned to camp.

"Tigerstar is... DEAD?" Bluestar asked. "But how?" she wondered out loud. The leader and deputy both agreed to start training harder, to prepare for the battle.

**Okay, so I know that towards the end it payed less attention to Bluestar, but in part 2, she will have a bigger role. I had to make this into two parts, because it would be too long if it was all one chapter. Stay tuned!**


	5. If Bluestar lived (part 2)

**Hi all! Sorry it took this long for me to eventually make this (At least, it feels like a long time)School's been rough, but now I'm on break! I hope this turns out okay.**

The time Scourge allowed for the Clans to prepare had been up. ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and even ShadowClan countered the BloodClan "warriors".

"So, you've decided to stay? Forest fool." Scourge sneered. "BloodClan, attack." he hissed somewhat quietly and very coldy. His cats flew into battle, claws unsheathed and reinforced with fangs.

"LionClan, attack!" Bluestar yowled, who was the unappointed leader for the four clans who joined together as one. The forest-blooded cats flung themselves into the fray, immediately fighting with tooth and claw. Fireheart looked to his leader for reassurance, yet when he looked in her eyes he saw a faint trace of shock and unsureness. He wanted to prod her about the matter, then shook the thought out of his head and thought to himself _Of course she's nervous, this is a big battle for StarClan's sake. _The flame pelted warrior then wrestled a large tom, fighting for his freedom.

Meanwhile, Bluestar stood, unmoving. Something about that small black tom shook her. _Why does he seem so... familiar? _she thought, dazed. Her fur stood on end, for she was still rattled. Her eyes never left the dark black fur of Scourge as he pelted across the forest floor, raking his claws against a cat's flank every so often.

"Bluestar? Are you okay? Bluestar!" a voiced called out. The wise leader's eyes flicked to her side, where her deputy stood. "Bluestar, you haven't moved, are you okay?" the tom mewed, nervous for his leader's answer. "You're not still worried about... you know, StarClan and 'traitors' are you?" he added hesitantly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Bluestar stiffly answered. "I knew you were loyal at the moment I tackled that dog. Traitors would never sacrifice their lives in a pack of dogs." she meowed confidently. Fireheart looked relieved, and he nodded curtly. Bluestar shook her head. _I need to get this feeling out of my head! This is a battle! Get your head in the game Bluestar, you're still strong, act like it! _she thought hastily. Feeling more determined because of her pep talk, Bluestar ran into the scrimmage, head high. She sent two cats fleeing and was still going strong when she saw a horrific sight in the corner of her eye. Snapping her head back to see better, her blue eyes widened in fear and dread.

"Whitestorm, no!" a familiar voiced hissed. Fireheart was standing there too, fur fluffed in shock. The tough brave warrior lay on the forest floor, in a pool of his blood. His sides were heaving in and out, in a desperate attempt to stay alive. He was struggling to get up, and the leader and deputy knew that StarClan had claimed his life. The white warrior nudged closer to Bluestar, and whispered words of courage and wisdom in her ear. With a final gasp, Whitestorm left for the stars. _No. No. No. No. No. No! Whitestorm, no! You couldn't have died, you... couldn't have. _

"StarClan, why?!" Bluestar yowled. Rage and anger pulsed through the leader's body, as she hurled herself at the large cat who killed her adviser. A group of apprentices watched in awe as Bluestar fought the tom gallantly, finally she sent the tom hissing, cursing, fleeing. The apprentices chased after the cat as well, vanishing into the trees and mob of cats.

Fireheart rushed through the mass of cats, looking for the small tom who started this whole mess. He remembered how Ravenpaw and Barley had come to ThunderClan, offering a bit of advice. _It didn't help much..._ Fireheart thought bitterly. He dodged a pair of tussling cats._ And Whitestorm, he's helped me so much. How; why did he die? _he also questioned. Fireheart spun around, intending to dodge another wounded cat, but instead seeing Darkstripe, leaping at Bluestar, whose back was turned. "Foxdung!" he hissed in frustration, running to help Bluestar. The ginger tom knocked the gray tabby off, and bit him swiftly on the neck, not hard enough to kill him though. Graystripe suddenly jumped at the tabby tom, and dealt the killing bite, ready to rid the forest of the traitor. Fireheart blinked in thanks, then saw the strange emotion in Bluestar's eyes again. _What's she thinking?_ he couldn't help but wonder.

_Where did I see him? Where did I see him?!_ Bluestar hissed in frustration. Why couldn't she remember this? _But the collar, the fur color, the eyes... They're so familiar, where did I see this cat?! _She thought again, tugging at her memory. Bluestar caught a glance of Scourge, who was attacking a nearby cat. His icy blue eyes, pitch black fur, and plain figure just looked so recognizable. _Think Bluestar, think!_ The gray leader's mind was spinning. The answer was teasing her, hanging just out of reach where she couldn't find it. Why was it bothering her so much anyway? Bluestar reached into the depths of her mind, desperate for an answer. She could feel it, she had met this cat before! But where? She paced and thought, and thought. Something was stirring inside of her... Something..._A warrior doesn't... need to... kill... to prove... themself... _Bluestar saw the leader of BloodClan, expressionless, emotionless, steadily walking towards the gray-blue leader. ..._He's... just a kit... he will... do no... harm... _His eyes were flaring, hungry for battle._ ...He's just a... kit... he will do... no... harm... A warrior doesn't... need to... kill... _He raised a strong, clawed paw, and swiped quickly at the leader.

"Kittypet!" she suddenly yelped out, remembering the small black kit that Tigerstar nearly killed. Her neck had red streaks on it, oozing blood. She stared at the tom, who seemed to be in disbelief at what the cat had said. Scourge shook his head slowly, as if trying to keep a memory at bay. He swiped at her throat again, his mind reeling. A flurry of orange fur knocked the small cat over, and in two heart-beats, Scourge lay on the ground, his neck torn open by Fireheart.

BloodClan retreated, but Bluestar had lost her last life from the loss of blood. Fireheart became Firestar, and the clan mourned their past leader's death.

**Ta da! I hope it turned out okay, add new suggestions, and give me writing tips, PLEASE. Thanks for reading :0)**


	6. If Brambleclaw betrayed Firestar

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Hope you like this next story. Spoilers for Sunset.**

Brambleclaw stood in the clearing, his heart throbbing, blood pounding in his ears.

"Do it Brambleclaw, kill him!" Hawkfrost urged his brother. Brambleclaw was faced with a horribly tough decision. Tigerstar, his father, and Hawkfrost, his half brother, were both telling him to kill his leader, Firestar. They devised a plan to trap Firestar in a fox-trap, thus rendering him defenseless. Firestar had fell for it when he followed ShadowClan scent right into the silvery loop, which clenched down on the ThunderClan leader's neck.

"What are you waiting for!? Tightened the trap, become leader!" Hawkfrost hissed impatiently, lashing his tail. The dark tabby cat felt very torn. His family urged him to kill, while his mind was telling him not to. As he looked at Firestar, he saw defiance in his green eyes, burning and gleaming into his own. He took a step forward, preparing to free him. _I can't kill him. I can't! He was my mentor, my leader!_ That was when the dark shadowy figure of his father faded into view. The dark tabby cat materialized right before his eyes. Tigerstar smirked at his enemy, and slowly padded over to his son, ready to persuade him to rid of the kittypet scum.

"Brambleclaw, I'm proud of you. You're savoring the moment of becoming leader, aren't you?" Tigerstar said, even though he knew Brambleclaw wasn't. "With you as leader, ThunderClan will become pure again, you can run all the filthy kittypet blood out of your clan. Make it fully feral, like it once was! Firestar destroyed ThunderClan, letting any loner, any _kittypet_ into it with open arms. Not anymore! Kill him, Brambleclaw, make me proud." Tigerstar growled into his son's ear, thinking he had won him over. Hawkfrost's whiskers twitched in annoyance.

"Well Brambleclaw?" Hawkfrost mewed.

"I- I can't." he mumbled. Tigerstar huffed impatiently.

"I know it seems difficult, maybe even... wrong. But trust me, this fox-dung soiled your clan. _Our Clan!_ Hurry Brambleclaw. Any cat could come along at any moment!" he hissed. Brambleclaw knew what he had to do. He slinked over to Firestar.

"Firestar, you were my mentor. You were my leader. I used to admire you, but you led ThunderClan away from it's wild cat roots. I-" he sighed. "I have to do this." muttered harshly.

"I just need to say one thing, Brambleclaw." Firestar rasped. Brambleclaw felt his stomach churning. He wanted to get this over with!

"What?" he spat, trying to look confident, although he felt like his insides were breaking up with every second. "Are you going to tell me that you were wrong about me? You're disappointed? That I don't have loyalty?" He choked out. Firestar's eyes revealed his disappointment in his deputy.

"No, you have loyalty. It just lies with the wrong cat." Firestar looked up into the sky. "I never though I'd join StarClan so young. I'll be waiting for you in the afterlife, Brambleclaw, you'll be able to tell me how great the Dark Forest is, and I'll tell you about StarClan." he finished, his voice confident. Brambleclaw quickly tightened the trap, not wanting to look at Firestar in the eyes. Blood welled up around the neck of the legendary leader. He quickly went limp. Then he twitched awake once more, but StarClan could not free him from his death trap. Firestar lost all of his lives. Brambleclaw scraped the ground with unease. He couldn't believe about what he just did. _What's done... is done. I had to do this. I had to! _Regaining his strength, Brambleclaw felt a new sensation in him. It was empowering. It was like a numbness spreading through his flesh, burning his fur, nudging his mind to think like Tigerstar. Hawkfrost bounded over to his brother.

"Good going. I knew you had it in you. The hard part's over now, all we need to do is make it look like it was all an accident." He grinned.

"Y- yes. It was all an accident. All of it." Brambleclaw growled to himself, as the innocence drained away. He nodded at Tigerstar who seemed to blow away with the breeze, vanishing from sight. The dark tabby tom started to run towards camp, ready to tell the _tragic_ news about how Firestar ran into a trap but was killed on impact, and how Brambleclaw had followed the scent of blood, to _tragically_ see Firestar's limp body.

**I've decided that there will only be one or two stories left. These are really time consuming, and I don't always have free time to write out a whole story. Plus, I'm just getting bored of these. As always, review and give me ideas for the last few stories. Thanks!**


End file.
